Choices
by drkxmoon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight. Only this time Kagome realizes a hurtful truth. As Kagome leaves to think she comes across someone who’ll give her a choice that’ll change her life forever.
1. The Fight

_**CHOICES**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be making a show about this instead of writing about it. Oi…

SUMMARY: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight. Only this time Kagome realizes a hurtful truth. As Kagome leaves to think she comes across someone who'll give her a choice that'll change her life forever.

I know the Inuyasha/Kagome fight has been played out, but it's been playing in my mind since the first time I started watching Inuyasha and I just never got a chance to write it out. So humor me guys, it's my first fanfic. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: The Fight

The sun shone brightly down on Feudal Japan. It was another beautiful day. Fresh air. Clear skies. Demonic parts scattered around a half demon and a human girl yelling at each other.

"Gaaaahhhh! Inuyasha you're so infuriating!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. She glared daggers at the amber-eyed hanyou with both her fists clenched at her sides.

"W-WHA!" Inuyasha sputtered angrily. "What did you say!_ You're_ the one who's always getting in the way!" He fired back, his fangs bared.

"I was only trying to help!" Kagome defended herself. She felt hurt that Inuyasha would say something like that.

"Feh. Help? How was getting in front of the demon helping? You could have been killed!" That was the reason Inuyasha was giving her a hard time. She scared him. He thought she was going to get hurt when she tripped in front of that demon. His heart had nearly stopped. He kept thinking if he was a second too late, she could've died.

"It's not like I tripped on purpose!" Kagome was seething. This argument was really starting to get on her nerves.

"That's what I mean. You're a damn klutz. You need to just stay out of the way."

"What!" Kagome was furious.

"You heard me, wench! I said you're a damn klutz!" Inuyasha said this slowly and through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha you arrogant jerk! Maybe I should just leave then, huh!"

"Go ahead! Run along home, Ka-go-me." Inuyasha mocked. Even if Kagome did go home, she'd always come back. He knew she would. She promised she'd always stay by his side.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha furiously. "Hmph! Well who said anything about going home? Maybe I should just go with Kouga." Kagome threatened as she turned her back on Inuyasha with her arms crossed.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha growled.

"At least Kouga appreciates me, even with me faults. I'm not perfect, you know." Kagome had had enough, but of course she would never go with Kouga. Whether she was wanted or not, she'd stay by Inuyasha's side. He was her life.

Inuyasha was beyond angry. He was almost seeing red. He didn't like hearing nice things about Kouga, especially by Kagome. He had always felt threatened by Kouga. Not because he was scared of him. No, he could kick that filthy wolf's ass. He felt threatened by Kouga because of Kagome. Hearing Kagome;s comment about running off with the wolf made him so angry that reason left his mind.

"No, you're not perfect!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. "You're always getting in the way and making mistakes. Not like Kikyo. Kikyo never got in the way. She always knew what she was doing. _She_ would know how to really help out."

Kagome felt her heart break at these words. She felt torn, feeling tears well up to her eyes. But she kept them in and with her back still facing Inuyasha, he couldn't see how much he was hurting her.

"I know you think Kikyo is so much better than me." Kagome replied with contempt.

"She is!" Inuyasha verified. "She knows how to protect herself. She could take care of herself without much problem. She's calm and collected. She knows how to shoot an arrow without missing. Medicine was natural to her."

Kagome could feel a knife stab into her heart, and with each comment about Kikyo, Kagome could feel the knife twist. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"She's beautiful. She's the first woman I trusted and gave my heart to." Inuyasha continued. He didn't know why he was going on like this. He wasn't even thinking about it, things just came out of his mouth. "I would do anything for her! You just get in the way."

Kagome bit her lip and hugged herself with her arms. She felt empty inside. Even her tears were gone. Her mind finally accepted a simple fact, however. She finally understood.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back. He was still angry, but all the anger started to ebb away as he started to recall what he had just told Kagome, and how it must have sounded. He watched Kagome's stiff back. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He knew she was hurt, and just for that he wished he could go hurt himself. He felt terrible. Kagome was probably going to 'sit' him and yell or feel hurt and go home. He was such an ass.

"Um…Kagome…" Inuyasha began, wanting to apologize and tell her he didn't mean all the things he said.

"No…Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha felt his ears flatten, waiting for the inevitable 'SIT'. He deserved it.

Kagome felt cold inside. She needed to get away. "I…I understand."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly wanting to comfort her. "What ---?" he began, not really understanding her.

"Inuyasha, please. Just…I understand." Kagome sighed. She brought her arms down. "I'm going for a walk."

"Are…you going home?" he asked uncertainly. He was hoping she didn't. He really hated it when she goes home and leaves his side.

"No. I'll stay here, but I just need some time alone." She replied softly. She really needed to get away fast.

"Kagome, I don't think you should go anywhere alone."

"I'll be fine. Please, Inuyasha. I'll be close by. I just…need to go for a walk to clear my mind. Promise me you won't follow me."

"Kagome…"

"Please."

Inuyasha didn't like this. He felt awful. He really didn't want her going anywhere without his protection. But then, he owed her this for what he said. Damn! He wished he could take it all back. "OK Kagome. But don't take too long. It's dangerous to be out there by yourself."

Kagome nodded and started walking on her way.

Inuyasha's heart fell. He then realized that he didn't even see her face through that.


	2. Realizations and a Meeting

_**CHOICES**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet. heehee

SUMMARY: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight. Only this time Kagome realizes a hurtful truth. As Kagome leaves to think she comes across someone who'll give her a choice that'll change her life forever.

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think anybody would like this that much, and I was planning on updating next week but since you guys are great, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 2: Realizations and a Meeting

Kagome walked towards the woods, she didn't exactly know where she was going, but she didn't particularly care. Her mind was so consumed by thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going, walking wherever her feet would lead her, not even noticing her surroundings.

She suddenly found herself in front of a lake. She fell on her knees in front of the water, staring at her reflection. What she saw made her bitter. She looked like _HER. _Yes, there were some changes. Kagome's hair was shorter and wavier than Kikyo's. And her eyes didn't hold the coldness that Kikyo held in hers. Not that Kagome's was equally better. What she saw in her eyes was sadness. A deep sadness for lost hope.

Kagome smacked her reflection with her hand, distorting the image. She felt sprinkles of cool water land on her face. She sighed softly and leaned back, looking up at the sky.

Her chest felt heavy and she was numb inside. She lost Inuyasha. She gave herself a mocking smirk. What was she talking about? She never _had_ Inuyasha. She never had a chance with him. His heart belonged to Kikyo. Kagome made herself believe that she could somehow capture Inuyasha's heart. That he would start to love her as much as she loved him.

But she was wrong.

Kagome felt her eyes start to water. The pain of Inuyasha's words starting to return, but twice as painful. She realized how stupid she was; to believe she could somehow transfer Inuyasha's feelings from Kikyo to her. From the very first, Inuyasha had already chosen Kikyo. He was even willing to let Kagome go when he thought he had to choose. But Kagome decided to stay by his side. She couldn't leave him for she loved him with all her heart. It didn't matter that he had no feelings for her. She thought that maybe with time, his feelings would change. Gods, how stupid could she be. She was blind. Love had made her so.

She finally understood. Inuyasha will forever love Kikyo. He would even willingly go to hell with her. Kikyo was everything Kagome wasn't. Beautiful, smart, brave, and talented. How could she have possibly thought to compete with that? She never stood a chance. She may have almost looked exactly like Kikyo, but she was nothing like her. She was just a copy. A copy that could never live up to the original.

Kagome could feel tears pouring down her face. She just got in the way. The only thing she was good for was seeing shards and getting kidnapped. Kagome finally got it. It was finally time to accept facts:

Inuyasha would never love her.

Kagome once again stared at her reflection. Watching as the tears fell from her eyes. "Oh…Inuyasha…" she quietly murmured. "I still love you. And hope for the best for you. Whatever makes you happy."

"Such sadness…I'll grant your wish." An ethereal voice floated to Kagome's ears.

Kagome's head jerked up. She looked around quickly as she got to her feet.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kagome ordered when she didn't see anybody. Kagome cursed her stupidity when she realized she had forgotten to bring her bow and arrows.

"Do not be afraid. I am no enemy." The voice seemed to float around her. Kagome felt herself calming even though she knew she shouldn't."

"If you're not an enemy, than there is no need to hide." Kagome calmly replied with a glare, still distrusting.

Kagome heard a lilting laugh before something caught her eye. Kagome looked towards the lake, and noticed something was forming in the middle of it. She stared, entranced by the scene before her.

Droplets of water started rising from the surface of the lake. It swirled around each other as a gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere. The wind brought leaves to join the cyclone that seemed to be forming. Kagome stepped back, but couldn't turn away from the sight. As the force of the wind that centered in the middle of the lake started to die down, Kagome noticed a form emerging from it. At first she couldn't tell what it was, till she recognized the distinct form of a woman's body. Kagome's eyes widened. To say the least, the woman standing before her was beautiful in a way she couldn't describe. Nothing seemed solid about her. From her long wavy hair, the color as dark as night, to her white porcelain skin and long dress, which seemed to change from dark to light blue when she moved. The dress was beautiful, sleeveless and coming straight down to her ankles. Although Kagome couldn't determine the designs on the dress, it looked to be ever changing. Her whole body was translucent and slowed with a liquid grace. The only thing that seemed to be solid was her eyes, which shone with an icy blue color. It captured one's attention from anything else, beautiful as it was scary.

The unearthly being smiled. "My name is Kial. Goddess of Life and Death. And I am here to offer you a choice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Kial is my character. I actually tried looking up an actual goddess that would go with the story, but all the ones I researched just wouldn't do, and there are way too many goddesses to research all of them. So I made one up, and VOILA! Kial was born! I'm not good with description so I hope you got the jist of what she looks like.

Anyway! This chapter is pretty short, I'll see what I can do about the next chapter which will probably be posted next week hopefully. Ja!


End file.
